ღ Bring Me To Life ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Yuma Mukami knew he had a life before the one he had with his gang members. He just can't remember. It doesn't matter to him now, since it's all in the past. However, his memories are coming back to him. Struggling between past and the present, Yuma is unsure what to do anymore, or who he truly is. It is up to Minori to save Yuma from himself. -Yuma/Minori-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's a short story for any Yuma/Minori fans out there. Give me a holla xD Anyways, enjoy!

**Rating**: T for now, M later on.

**Pairing**: Yuma/Minori

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Bring Me To Life ღ **

Yuma continue to eat his sugar cubes as he watch the mortal girl in front of him arguing with his 'older' brother Kou. It has been almost a month, since they, the Mukami brothers, have captured Minori Komori. One of the sacrificial brides the Sakamaki brothers have. She was the only one they could get their hands on. Quite frankly, they would all prefer the other twin. Since this one is stubborn, and making the Adam and Eve prophecy much harder.

He doesn't know much about it, but Ruki said the Adam and Eve prophecy is a girl with a demon lord daughter's heart who will awaken. Once she does, she must pick an 'Adam', and together they would sire a powerful bloodline in existence. Believe it or not, he would have let Ruki have the girl, but if it wasn't for that prophecy nonsense. He lost his chance.

Yuma was the first to bite her, and well... the only one to say at least. Ruki allow him to keep her, but as long as he fulfill the Adam and Eve prophecy. All this for a debt to pay to the man they owe their lives to. He doesn't really care for the whole strong bloodline thing. He only cares for the immense power he will. He will use that power to achieve his fallen gang leader's dream.

He was once in a gang when he was very young. They took him in, and treated him as he was their own. During that time, he lost his memories, and had no name. So the leader, Lucks, gave him the name Yuma. He trained to steal food, but most of all, how to survive. His life with them came to end, when their rebellion against the government shot them all down. Of course, Yuma was the only survivor...

He was taken into the orphanage where he met his other _'brothers'._ Let's say that life in the orphanage wasn't great. Yuma was glad that he has what he has now. There is no way he is going back to that ever again.

His brown eyes darted over to the tom-boy mortal. She is pretty, despite her short blonde hair that reminds him so much of a boy. He is a little surprise that she dresses like a guy, and he kind of respects her that she stands up for herself. Unlike most humans, who are willing to submit so easy. While Minori is making it harder for him to awaken her as Eve.

He doesn't necessary hate her nor have feelings for her. He just dislikes how she pops her attitude at him. Which leads them to constant fighting every day. He's stubborn, rebellious, and hot-headed just like she is. Ruki said that they're like two similar unstoppable forces that clashes with a never ending battle.

It irritates him that she refuses to listen nor submit to him. She constantly resist, and argues with him. What annoys him the most is that she calls him a dork! Just because he likes to farm, and owes a small garden. What's so wrong with that!

Despite all of the stuff she has been dealing with at this household with the Mukami brothers. She still tries to escape from them. Trying to go back to the Sakamaki brothers, and be with that other Eve mortal.

"Minori-kun, why won't you let me dress you pretty?"

Minori scoffs as she frowns at the blonde vampire who leaning over in his chair towards her. "As if, I am fine the way I am, Kou."

"Aww, c'mon, I get make you look stunning. It'll make Ruki-kun fall for you."

Kou started laughing as Minori frown at him. He wasn't mostly laughing at her, he was laughing at Yuma's face as well. Yuma knows Kou did that to tick him off. He didn't care for Minori, he just doesn't like the idea of her with any of his brothers, but him. Only he can have that sweet blood of hers.

"Pft! As if I'll let him. Besides he allow me to keep her in the first place." Yuma pointed out while Minori turned to glare at him.

"For the last time, I'm not some object for you to keep." She yells.

Yuma scoffs. "You keep telling yourself that, pig." He chuckles at her face. He knew she hates being called that. He loves teasing her, because her reaction are priceless.

Kou sighs, "Sadly it's true. Ruki _Onii-sama_, let you keep Evie all to yourself. Truly is a shame." Kou pretended to look sad. Yuma and even Minori knew the blonde vampire is a two-face person. One moment sweet, innocent, friendly person, and next the complete opposite. Kou smile at Minori as he winks at her. "If I had her, I would show her that I'm the best for her."

Minori rolled her eyes. "None of you will never have me." She hissed at them. It is bold of her to do such a thing, considering they could kill her. However, they know she knows that they need her alive. It surprises all of them that she has such fire inside her to keep resisting. To keep moving forward, and holding onto a hope to escape from them. "Sakamaki brothers will come for me. You'll see."

Yuma and Kou laugh at her. "It's almost been a month, and yet I still don't see them. So where are they, piggy?" Yuma ask with a smirk.

"Ohhh, so mean Yuma."

Minori continue to glare at the two brothers. Without taking any more of their useless comments. They watch her get up, and leave. Heading straight to her room, which is sadly next to Yuma's. His brown eyes watch the mortal leave, and then turn his attention back to Kou who smiling at him.

"Awww, is Yuma annoyed now?" Yuma scoff which made Kou's smile disappear. "You know, Ruki is growing impatient. It's been almost a month, and that girl is still hasn't awaken yet. It's bothersome, since our dear brother is taking his anger out on us."

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Let him throw his tantrum for all I care. I can do whatever I want to the girl, and take my sweet time. After all, Eve the miss piggy has only allow me to drink her blood."

"That's only because you've been so stingy with her." Kou made a pouty face. "You could at least share. We all know her blood taste so good, since it gives off a sweet unique aroma, we never smelled before."

Yuma glared at him. "She's mine."

Kou laughs as he puts his hands up to defend himself. "Woah, no need to get mad, _brother._ She is all yours, but I wonder... does she know herself?" He asked with a smile.

"She will be, if she refuses, I'll force her." Yuma said angrily. Kou just smile even more. He knew Yuma is going to go to Minori's room, and take his anger out on her. It was daily for him to throw tantrums. Once they're over, he'll get bored and go to sleep.

"Minori-san will not like it..."

Yuma, and Kou look up to see their youngest 'brother', Azusa. If you don't know what he looks like. He has grey colored eyes and dark gray hair with lighter gray tips. The longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head. The rest of his hair looks messy and curly.

He has a pale complexion, with a noticeable scar on the bridge of his nose along with one on the lower bottoms of this left cheek and on the back of his neck as well. He wears a bandage wrap on both his arms and one around his neck.

He is wearing a white sweater with sleeves usually around his upper arms with diamond patterns on the left and right side and belts on the bottom parts of the sleeves. He has long sleeve blue shirt undnearth with a darker blue bordering the top.

Azusa put his hand on his mouth, and gently put his hand on his mouth. "See, Yuma? Azusa is also fond of Minori-kun, so why not share her?" Kou said with a smile.

Yuma glares at his two brothers. He knows Kou only wants Minori for her blood. While Azusa, it was hard to say. He was clingy with her from the start, and she feels bad for him for all the scars on him. Though it took her awhile to believe that he is a masochist person, until she saw him cut himself one day.

"She's mine! So piss off all of you!" Yuma shouts at them as he walks away.

"Yuma is angry..."

"Ohhhh, Minori is in it for now."

* * *

Yuma knows he has to awaken the girl. It's just frustrating! She has awoken yet, and it's pissing him off! Like Kou said, Ruki is furious that their plans hasn't taken motion yet. How could he if that brat isn't awaken!

Yuma curses, his two brothers for getting him wild up. All he could think about is hurting that human girl. Taking all his anger out on her.

He stood in front of her door, as he smiles sadistically. Perhaps he should surprise her first. He teleports himself in, and sees her standing over by the window. She has her back turn towards him. An idea came to him, and it ease his rage down a bit. Though it rise his sadist side.

He walk over to her quietly. He listen to her talk to herself.

"27 days... I don't know how long I can keep going. I need to escape from this house, otherwise I'll lose my mind." Minori said with a sigh. "I have to keep fighting. I won't give them the satisfaction. I will not submit to any of them. Especially to that farm-lover."

That what seems to tick him off more.

He grabs her hands, and pushes them up against the window. Pinning them with his own in a tight grip. His body press up against hers, forcing her between the window and his. She can't escape from him in this position.

He grin as he heard her gasp in shock. "W-What the hell? Yuma?" She turn her head back as far as she could. Then glares at him as she realize it is him.

"Surprise!"

"Let me go! Just what the hell are you doing!" She demanded.

He laughs at her. "I'm hungry, duh? Your sweet blood is going satisfy me, piggy. So squeal!" He leans down as he breathes by her neck. He smiles when he felt her body shudder from his cold breath. He close his eyes as he inhales her scent, it was intoxicating. That he can't help, but lick where he was going to bite.

Of course this cause Minori to struggle in his arms. "L-Let go you freak!"

Yuma gripped her hands tighter, which cause the girl gasp out in pain. He glares at her. "Stop that! You're starting to piss me off!" Yuma said harshly. He went back to licking her, and chuckles as she shudders more. "Ha! You're enjoying this aren't you? You claim to hate it, but you love it don't you!"

"A-As if I love this from the likes of you!"

Yuma's glare deepen even more. Without even hesitating, he pierce into her neck harshly. The sudden pain cause Minori to cry out as he grips her hands tighter and press into her body more. She leans her face on the cold glass of the window as she breathes heavily with whimpers as Yuma drinks from her.

Yuma's eyes were close. He was so focus on her blood. He could never forget the taste of it. It taste so sweet, even sweeter than his sugar cubes. He refuses to admit it, but he would prefer her blood over his favorite snack anytime. Her blood is so sweet. It burns his throat. It's so hot... so very hot.

Yuma groan as he felt himself getting hard. It was hard to control himself around her, since her blood makes him like this. It makes him desire her so bad, but he don't want to risk destroying their plans.

Minori's hands grip the glass. She could feel herself losing consciousness. Even he could tell, since her heartbeat is becoming fainter each second. "S-Stop..."

Yuma pull away which cause the mortal girl to gasp with relief. He leans back to see her lean forward to steady herself, and try not to fall on the ground. It was pathetic, but he felt bad though. It was strange. He shouldn't feel bad, right?

Without thinking, he grabs her and lifts her up into a bridal style. Minori stare at him with wide-eyes. "W-What are you doing?"

Yuma scoffs as he carries her over to her bed. "Shut up! It's obvious you can't stand." He said as he sets her down, and lays next to her. Which is a little surprise to her. It was strange. One minute he could be nice, next an asshole. He is very bi-polar.

His eyes narrowed as he remember his conversation with his brothers. There is no way he will share her with him.

Minori was about to scoot away from him, only to be pulled up close to his chest. "What are-"

"Shut up! Just be quiet for once woman!" Yuma hissed.

Minori just stare at him, unsure what to do. He knew she don't have much choice, since she is weak at the moment. Without arguing, she close her eyes, and allows him to hold her. Yuma simply stare down at the tom-boy girl in his arms. She felt fragile in his arms, like he could easily break her if he was not too careful.

This stubborn mortal is his supposedly bride for the prophecy...

Strange... Her of all people, though he will admit she is pretty strong for a human. He does admire her just a bit. Though he will never tell her that.

Yuma close his eyes, and allow himself to drift off.

* * *

"_Edgar..."_

_"Edgar..."_

_It was him, a younger version of him when he was a child. He turn to see a boy who he didn't recognize, but could feel that he knows him. The boy looked concern, as Yuma turn around to see his village on fire. _

_"Edgar!"_

_The boy grabbed Yuma to stop him from going to the village._

_"I have to go save them!" Yuma yells._

_The boy shook his head. "No don't go! You'll be killed if you try to save them!"_

_Yuma stare at the boy. He could tell that their relationship, but must be strong. He knew that boy is someone important to him. "They're my family I have to!" He yells as he rush into the burning flames. He could hear that boy shout once._

_"Edgar no!"_

_Everything is getting darker, and darker as he was getting closer to flames. _

_"EDGAR!"_

* * *

Yuma groaned in his sleep as he unconsciously held Minori tighter to him. Like he was afraid to let this person go. He whispered in his sleep as those foreign memories are starting to come back to him.

"Shu... I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the start of Yuma/Minori story! Happy New Years Eve! Be safe out there! Don't do anything crazy that is illegal XD Have fun! Please review, and see you all next time:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I thought I should change the summary, since I kind of change the plot of this story:P However, still Yuma/Minori pairing^^ You know, I kind of like that pairing. Anyways here's chapter 2 to this:)

**Rating**: T for now, M later on.

**Pairing**: Yuma/Minori

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Bring Me To Life ღ **

Kou sit down on the couch, and was flipping a coin in the air, waiting for his ride to come. So he can go do his model job. Beauty is a lot of work, but to him, it is worth it.

"Kou."

The blonde vampire darted his _'red'_ and blue eyes over to his eldest brother, Ruki, who is coming down from upstairs. "Ruki-kun." Kou said with a smirk. He doesn't necessary dislike his brother, it's just that he hates how he ruins his fun, and always has to take control of everything. "What can I do for you, my _brother_?"

Ruki look around. "Where's Yuma, and the girl?"

Kou look back up at the ceiling, and went back to tossing the coin. "He took her to the farm." said Kou.

"Hmmm."

"... say Ruki."

"What?"

"Is it me... or do you also think that there is something bothering Yuma? Besides the whole Adam and Eve prophecy." said Kou.

Lately he has been noticing his _'little'_ brother been acting little bit strange; like there is something on his mind. It's constantly plaguing him. It's been going on for weeks, and lately it seems like it's been getting worse by a day. Whatever is bothering him, it don't seem too good.

"Hmmm, you are indeed right, but whatever it is. I'm sure Yuma can handle it. I am surprise you even care, Kou." said Ruki as he walks over to the door and heads out.

Kou scoffs. "He is my brother after all..." Kou said as he sits up and looks at the coin. His eyes narrowed at the thought that's been on his mind for awhile. It makes sense to Yuma's _'problem'_. Kou flip the coin back and forth from heads to tails. "Two different sides of the same coin. Heh, strange that you are kind of like me in a way..."

* * *

Minori tried her best to avoid Yuma. Lately she don't know what is going on with him. It seems like everyday he's been getting crabbier by the minute. It's causing her a lot of stress, considering he takes it out on her. Though she doesn't really mind all of it, since he feels bad after and looks sad at what he's done. Strange that someone like him could feel bad.

Minori shook her head at the thought. She should mind it! Here she is already almost giving in to him. She don't necessarily blame him for what he is or who he is. She can understand why he is like this. He has told her about his life, and it made her feel bad for him. However, she tells herself she cannot feel bad, and continue to press on.

She needs to find a way out of here.

_'Still...'_

Minori looks over at Yuma who picking fresh carrots and putting them in the basket in his arms. Her pink eyes lower at him. She felt bad for him. Whatever she sleep next to him(Force too! Mind you.), she hears him whimper in his sleep, and mutters some nonsense about fire. Sure she don't like him, but she didn't like to see him in pain.

It... may her feel bad.

Yeah, even a hot-headed person such as herself could feel pity to these monsters. Though... they're like the Sakamakis, all have suffered, and turn out to be this way.

Minori sigh. "Vampires are complicated people." She whisper to herself.

She ask Yuma what's been bothering him. Of course he tells her to mind her own damn business, or bites her to shut her up. So she kept her mouth shut, since it was pointless. That guy sure is stubborn.

Though... she still wants to find out.

"Whatever it is... it doesn't seem good." said Minori.

"Oi!"

Minori snap out of her thoughts as she realize Yuma is staring at her with an annoyed expression. "What?"

His brown eyes narrowed. "Get back to work, piggy. Those carrots won't harvest themselves." said Yuma as Minori rolled her eyes. She don't like farming, and she is only doing this so he will get off her grill.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said as she continue to harvest the carrots. She finds it weird that someone like him farms. He said that he did farm once, but don't quite remember. He probably made that up to make this silly hobby of his make sense. "Question, why do you only grow carrots?"

"Because I have a pet rabbit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its name mindyourdamnbusinessandgetbacktowork!" said Yuma harshly.

Minori was about to say something, but held back her tongue. She better not get him any more mad. Seriously, what is his deal.

She is tired of this.

"...What's wrong?" She asked.

It was a good question to ask. Better than she originally wanted to say, _What the hell is your problem!_

"Eh? Nothing's wrong. Why the hell you asking?"

Minori rolled her eyes at that. She pick up the basket filled with all the carrots she picked, and look over at Yuma while holding them in her arms. "... Well it seems like something has been on your mind lately, and... you haven't been really acting like yourself." said Minori, still watching her words. It's taking a lot of self-control to not lash out at this guy.

Yuma scoff. "I don't see why you care. It's none of your damn business, so stay the hell out of it."

_'Okay! That is it!'_

Minori glares at him. "Look I am trying to be nice, and look out for you. Geez, you stubborn ass!" Minori yells as she walks away, carrying the basket full of carrots. She knew she was in for it now, but she don't care. She is tired of his attitude, and all of his crap. She is setting her foot down now.

Suddenly, Minori felt herself pulled back as she drops the basket full of carrots onto the ground. Her body spun around to face a now very angry farmer vampire. This guy should get a Farmville account, considering he loves farming so much.

Yuma glares down at the mortal girl in front of him. "Don't act like you care for me! I don't need your pity! I don't need you to be my buddy! I don't need any of it!" Yuma hissed, baring his fangs out at her.

Minori felt a twinge of fear rising in her, but it is held down by her stubborn fire that is building inside. Flaming with anger, she lets it all out. "If you don't want to deal with me anymore, just give me to Ruki. There problem is solved!" said Minori.

She watch his eyes narrowed down even more, and she could have sworn she saw jealousy in them. There is no way that Yuma could... her eyes must be playing tricks on her.

"No, I won't let any of them have you!" His hold on her shoulders tighten more. "No one, no one will have you or your blood."

"Oww! Yuma that hurts!"

"Only I can have you, no one, but me-"

Minori watch Yuma's brown eyes widen in shock, and then soon drift off into space. She raise an eyebrow at the sudden change of character. Once minute he was yelling, and then no daydreaming with a shock expression. Yuma continue to do so, his brown eyes looking forward as his expression look more and more shock.

"...Um... Yuma?" said Minori.

He continue to make that expression, and loosen his hold on Minori. Giving the human girl a chance, she slip out of his grasp and stood by his side. She wave in front of his eyes to snap him out of his trance. It didn't work. Whatever he is in, it must be pretty deep.

"Yuma? ... Are you... broken?"

Minori nearly jumped when suddenly Yuma gasp in pain, and closed his eyes shut as he clench his head. He gasp more in pain as he kneel down to the ground. Minori stare down at him in concern, and even touch his shoulders to see if he is alright.

"Yuma? Hey! Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, but continue to gasp more and more. She watch his expression show more of his pain.

_What is happening to him?_

She don't know what is going on, but she doesn't like this. Not one bit. There must be something she can do to help him.

Minori grip his shoulders, and begin shaking him. "Yuma! It's me, Minori! Can you hear me!" Minori yells as she continue to shake him. This is all she could think of what to do. She don't know what is going on, nor how to stop this. "

Deep down, she felt scared for him. Sure she dislikes him, but she don't hate him. Hell, whatever is happening to him, is scaring the creeps out of her. She couldn't help, but feel sad and scared for him. One moment, they were having an argument like they usually do, and then this. Sure they gotten in arguments more than usual, but this... This is different.

Minori kept on shaking, and yelling at him. Then suddenly Yuma stop gasping in pain. He open his brown eyes slowly. Minori felt wave of relief to wash over her, when he finally stop having a 'break-down'. "Yuma, geez what are you trying to do scare me with that façade you just now did!" She said harshly.

Once Yuma open his eyes fully, he stare at her in confusion. Like he didn't know what she talking about or...

_'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

"Yuma?"

"How do you know my name?" He asked as he continue to stare at her.

Minori's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"Who are you?" He asked as he tilt his head and stare at her. "Do I know you?"

_'What the hell is going on right now?'_

Minori began to laugh softly. "Ha ha ha, very funny Yuma. I see what you're doing."

"What?"

"You're doing this to mess with me. I knew you were faking it. Shit, here I thought-"

Yuma frowns at her. "Look tranny."

"Tranny?!"

"I don't know who you are, and what the hell you're talking about." He said as he gets up and brushes the dirt off his pants.

Minori stares at him in shock. She don't know what to say, nor how to explain this. Is this really happening? "Oh my god... don't tell me you..."

Yuma look around him. "Nice farm you got here. Say, do you know a boy named Shu? I need to take him to my village."

* * *

Ruki lean back against the fence as he watch what happen before him. A part of him felt like he should have gotten here in time, because he could have stop this. However, the other part knew this was bound to happen. It is true.

His eyes narrowed, realizing his theories have proven true. "His memories are coming back..." Ruki sigh as he feels sorry for his brother. "Yuma... what are you going to do?..."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this didn't happen in the game, but I was curious on what if it did. So here you go:P Uh-oh, past!Yuma is here. Does he know he's a vampire? Or that his village is burned down? What will the Mukami brother do now? Most of all, what will Minori do?

I'm sorry if Yuma, or any of the Mukami brothers are OOC. I try my best to not make them be:(

PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
